


A low Simmer

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Ace Omegas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't experience heat the same way most omegas do, mainly because Stiles doesn't experience sexual attraction. Explaining that to an alpha while in beat isn't as easy as he'd hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	A low Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> I am not personally asexual, If I accidently did something insensitive I'm sorry. I tried to write Stiles as a sex repulsed asexual. If you have any complaints (or compliments. Everyone loves compliments) I'll be happy to edit.

Society has a lot of expectations for omegas, but the central one is that omegas are supposed to be obsessed with having children. Especially during their heat. Most other expectations stem from that one, such as that omegas are sex crazed, or should be kept barefoot and pregnant. Stiles has a skill when it comes to defying these expectations, mainly because he finds sex gross. Like seriously gross, he may smell like every other omega during his heat, but he's content to curl up with a good book, or watch some crap TV.

He's not stupid, he researched it, research is what he does, and he found information about asexuality. It fits, so he decides the best course of action is to make innuendos nonstop, and complain about being a virgin, and hope nobody notices. So far it's been incredibly effective. 

Come immediately. Loft.

Dereks text, as always provides very little information. Stiles wishes he could just ignore it, but knowing his friends someone's life is probably on the line, and everyone else is too stupid to save it. So he puts down his book grabs some scent blocking perfume, and hops in the jeep.

Be there in ten.

Derek doesn't reply again, but Stiles doesn't really expect him to.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek growls when Stiles opens the door. It isn't exactly the welcome he was looking for, but he can't say he's particularly surprised.

"You texted me. I'm fairly sure you said come immediately. So, I came." Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows to emphasize the accidental innuendo. Derek looks distraught at the idea that Stiles left his home during his heat just because Derek asked. 

"You should be home resting. Do you need anything? Water? Food?" Derek babbles, concern clear on his face. Stiles rolls his eyes, and snaps his fingers in Derek's face.

"Snap out of it buddy. Why am I here?" Stiles demands. He'd rather be home, wrapped in a comfy blanket.

"I don't know." Derek whines. Stiles snaps again. "Sorry, we have possible Fae in our territory. It's not urgent. Please let me get you something." Stiles can't help rolling his eyes, but he forces himself to give his best needy omega look.

"I'm feeling a little dehydrated alpha." Stiles says, pitching his voice into a whine.

"I'll get you some water." Derek practically vaults the couch in his hurry, and Stiles seriously considers making a run for it. Derek would probably take it as a challenge, and give chase though. Stiles whines low in his throat in frustration, and Derek practically materializes in front of him with a water bottle.

"Derek." Stiles grumbles, taking the water when it's practically shoved into his hands. Derek misinterprets his annoyance.

"I'm here. I'll take care of you." Derek hums, clearly pleased with himself. Stiles likes the idea, wants to be taken care of, but Stiles knows what the wolf is picturing and the color drains from his face.  _That_ isn't what he wants.

"I have to go." Stiles pulls out his keys and turns to leave. Derek let's out an absolutely pitiful whine, and even if the sex instincts aren't there, Stiles is still an omega, and especially during heat he wants to comfort people. He finds himself stuck in place. He turns back to Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek says, joy in his voice, and Stiles suddenly has an alpha werewolf wrapped around him like a blanket. 

"Derek." He replies. Derek grinds into his side, and Stiles is so frustrated he could scream. "Derek Hale, let go of me." Stiles growls peeling each of his fingers back off of his arm until the alpha has released him. The alpha whines pitifully. 

"Bad?" He asks, looking guiltily at the ground. Stiles ruffles his hair. "You're fine alpha. Just keep your knot to yourself." Stiles offers. Derek nods solemnly. 

"I'm sorry Stiles." He sounds so damn pitiful. "I can take you home now." Despite the borderline harassment Stiles finds Derek's presence soothing.

"I'll make a deal with you Sourwolf." Stiles offers, smiling when the werewolf perks up. "I'll stay here," Derek waits for the but. "but if you touch me in anyway that I view as sexual I'll drive myself home." Derek whines at the thought. 

"Stiles, thats not safe." He grumbles.

"Then you better keep your hands to yourself big guy." Stiles snaps, irritation coloring his tone. Derek looks cowed, and Stiles wanders over to the couch.

"No sex?" Derek asks.

"Yup. No sex." Stiles nods, and Derek tilts his head to the side, taking in a deep breath of Stiles scent. 

"Oh." Derek mumbles. "Why would you? I'm confused." Derek admits, looking up at Stiles with pleading eyes. " You smell like heat, but not lust. Why?" Stiles huffs a breath out his nose. 

"Would you believe me if I said your nose was broken?" Stiles asks, earning himself a scathing look. He groans.  "I don't like sex." Derek nods for a momentmoment, then stops and tilts his head to the side. 

"I still don't understand." Derek blushes, looking down.

"You're hot, right?" Stiles demands, snapping his fingers when Derek only gives him a confused eyebrow quirk. 

"Yeah. Sure, I guess." Derek mumbles. Stiles nods.

"Because of that most people want to get in your pants right?" Stiles asks, biting at his fingernails while he waits for an answer. 

"Yeah." Derek finally mumbles, cheeks bright red. 

"I don't." Stiles answers. "I think you're hot. I find you aesthetically and romantically attractive. I just don't experience sexual attraction." Derek nods to himself. 

"So, no sex. Ever?" He says, voice gravely serious. Stiles barely refrains from face palming. 

"Exactly." Stiles smiles at him encouragingly.

"Are cuddles okay?" Derek asks. Stiles jaw drops, and he nods woodenly. 

"Good." Derek manhandles him onto the couch and wraps himself around Stiles. "I like cuddling." He admits as if diculging a dark secret. 

"Yeah, me too." Stiles sighs, pressing his cheek against Derek's chest. This isn't how he always pictured telling Derek, firstly he always imagined that they were already dating when this finally happened. He imagined it with himself scared, and unwilling to meet Derek's eyes, and on good days, he imagined Derek comforting him. He tries not to think about it on bad days, tries to forget the mental image of Derek sneering and dumping him. For some reason he starts crying. 

"Stiles?" Derek keens, wiping gently at his tears. "Stiles. Beautiful omega, look at me." Derek pleads, and watery eyes snap up to his obediently. "I'm right here, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Stiles mumbles, dropping his gaze. "Just my heat, hormones, I'm fine." Derek raises a skeptical brow.

"Please tell me." Derek says. Stiles relaxes against him. 

"I'm broken." Stiles looks up, but Derek just looks confused. "You won't really want me cause I'm broken." Stiles whispers, trembling against the alpha.

"Stiles, if anyone's broken here it's me." Derek says, Stiles isn't entirely sure if he's joking or not. "You're not broken Derek. You're gonna be okay." Stiles assures, snuggling into the alpha. Derek meets his eyes, and raises an eyebrow. " You sneaky bastard." Stiles crows. "No wonder I like you." Derek laughs.

"I'm pretty likeable." Derek says, Stiles grins. 

"Yeah, yeah you are." Stiles isn't sure why, but he just keeps crying. He's totally blaming the heat for this.

"Hey, Stiles." Derek soothes. "I'm right here, talk to me." Stiles gasps for air. 

"It's just, you are likeable." Stiles whines, and Derek huffs at him, waiting for a full explanation. "I'm just the annoying blabbermouth omega. Why would you want me?" Stiles let's himself be pulled closer and he settles into Derek's space.

"You're not annoying Stiles." Derek grumbles, earning a skeptical look. "Okay, you're a little annoying. You get under my skin, but that's not bad." Derek defends. 

"Yeah." Stiles sighs. "Can we just watch TV?" He reaches for the remote and Derek nudges it out of reach. 

"No, we're talking." Derek growls, flashing his eyes, Stiles freezesfreezes, completely tense in his arms. 

"Sorry Alpha." He mumbles, head bowed in submission. It's that curve of his neck that snaps Derek out of it. 

"No, no, no. I'm so sorry. Please relax. I didn't mean to push you like this." Derek whines, Stiles just decides to hold the wolf until he calms down. 

"Hush Der." Stiles teases, and Derek breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. You can watch TV. I love you so much." Derek babbles at him. Stiles bites his lip.

"I love you too." Stiles voice cracks, and he tenses before the words leave his lips, but he means it.

"Good." Derek grins. "Now let's cuddle, and watch Star Trek." Stiles beams at him.

"This is gonna be the best heat week ever." Stiles crows, Derek's jaw drops.

"Week?" Derek asks, voice cracking.

"Yup, get ready to drown in cuddles, and emotional omega tears." Stiles taunts.

"Yay." Derek deadpans, Stiles giggles happily at him.


End file.
